Daydream
by Young Guardian
Summary: She's a daydreamer who lives in her own version of the world, a Soc who's so unlike the other Soc's. For Dally and Two-Bit, she's a fantasy that they might never have. A reality check is going to come for them all sooner or later. Dally X OC, Two-Bit X OC.


_"She's a daydream, a fantasy..."_

* * *

Lily doesn't like confrontations, she never has. If she could, then she would avoid every possible fight or argument that she will ever have. That's not how the world works, though, it continues to move forward without concerning itself with what Lily thinks. She has been pushed around, picked on, and called names, but she doesn't like to retaliate. She doesn't think that's how someone should live their life.

Yet when her father has her moved to a new city that's over three hours from where they used to live, it seems to ruin her world. The past seventeen years of her life were spent in Little Rock, Arkansas, and she had friends there that she was never going to be able to see again. At least, not until she turns eighteen and goes back to live with her friend Missy. Missy lived on the poorer side of town, sure, but she was one of the best friends that a girl could ask for. Once, when a boy tried to touch her ass Missy turned around and socked him right in the face! She got suspended after that stunt, but it sure was worth it.

Now that Missy won't be around anymore, she isn't sure what to do. Lily's father got offered a job in Tulsa that would pay him two dollars more an hour, and that's a lot in their book. He's a car salesman, one of the best in this part of the United States. He has a reputation for being able to sell any kind of car, and it's because of his commissions that he has been able to give them such a lovely life.

Their life wasn't always so perfect.

She remembers when she was four or five and they had almost nothing to their name. Lily's dad would have to leave her alone sometimes, or with the neighbors while he tried to get a better job that would pay him more money. He wanted to provide for them, and in the end he managed it. But, that took a while. They didn't really start living like the way they do now until three years earlier. Lily can still remember those nights when they would have little to eat, or the threat lingering over them of her being taken away from him. Ever since her mother died it seemed like the threat could always be a reality. Not now, though.

"Kiddo, mind helping your old man out?" Lily snaps out of her daze, eyes trailing over to where her father is struggling with a larger box. She gets up from where she had been sitting on the lawn and goes to the other side to help him move it from the moving truck. It takes them not time at all to get it moved inside of their little three-bedroom house. It's not the biggest house in the world, but it's comfortable and it's in a nice area, so she can't really complain.

"Was that the last one?"

"Sure was. I'm gonna go tell them to get moving, you can start unpacking." She watches her father leave the house to go talk to the movers, who really didn't help much with the actual moving. They only really drove the truck here.

Lily goes back to her bedroom, which is the second door down the right of the hallway. The biggest room is her father's, and the one just on the other side of her own is going to be the study for both of them. He tries to share spaces like that because he wants them to 'bond' more. See, since he wasn't around much when she was really little he didn't really get to be a part of her life. Now that he has a stable job that pays well, he wants to try to spend more time with her and get to know her better. It just sucks that now she's become more independent and she's planning on leaving soon.

It's the summer of '65, and it's hot here. The turned on the air conditioner when they got here, but that didn't help much with the hear. Her short-sleeved white blouse it already starting to get some sweat stains, and her skirt, while flowy, it starting to stick to her thighs. This isn't just because of the heat of the house, though, this is also because of moving in boxes during the heat. Once in her bedroom she draws the blinds and starts to undress. Her room is much cooler than the more open spaces of the house. As she does she glances at herself in the mirror, nibbling on her bottom lip. Now, she is by no means ugly, but she can't help but be self-conscious about her body. She has a slight curve to her hip, a slightly above average bust, and her skin is a little tanned from spending a lot of her days screwing around with Missy outside. She has her mother's dark brown curls, which fall gracefully down her back, and her father's baby blue eyes. She knows that she's beautiful, she's been told this many times, but it won't change the fact that she doesn't think she deserves all the nice comments, whether if they're meant to be nice or not.

She changes into a light blue button-up and a white skirt, something a little lighter that would keep her from burning up in the summer sun. Her father promised her that she might get to walk around when they first got here, but so far they've just been unpacking their things or moving things inside. She wants to go somewhere, do something, figure out her surroundings before her senior year of high school starts and she has to try to make friends amongst people she doesn't know. After slipping her little black shoes back on, she goes out of her bedroom and starts to head out of the house.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Her father is in the living room, unpacking some old photos. One is a wedding photo of him and her mother.

"You said I could go out when we got here."

"Yes, but it's starting to get late out. I don't want you out there when it's this late." Lily glances out the window to see that the sun is beginning to set in the sky, meaning that it would be less than an hour before it starts to get really dark.

"What am I supposed to do here?"

"Unpack?" He suggests for the second time today, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. Her father, Desmond, is a handsome man, and she knows he could remarry easily if he wanted to. He has dirty blonde locks of hair that are neatly trimmed every month, and a cleanly shaven face. There's a little scar along his jawline, but it's only noticeable if you really look at it. He's a stocky guy, too, and usually really powerful. The only reason she had to help him out with the box is because he threw out his back or something like that earlier this week.

"I don't have much to unpack, and besides, I did some of it earlier. Come on..." Lily trails off in the whiny voice of a teenager who is desperate to do something fun.

"What can you look at during the night that you can't during the day?" He answers her with a question, bringing his muscled arms over his chest. "I'm just trying to look out for you sweetheart. It's better to stay in, and I was warned before coming here that nighttime around here can get dangerous."

"You could go with me."

"And what would we do?" More questions, the one thing that she dislikes about adults.

"Didn't you say there's a drive-in?" Her father sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Lily, I have work in the morning. I can't be out late at night watching some movie."

"Then I could go?" She knows that she's pushing her luck, and despite hating confrontation she finds herself too restless. Lily isn't fond of just laying around the house all day, that gets boring after a spell.

Her father stares at her for a long spell, narrowing his eyes in thought. Lily knows by the silence in the room that he's actually thinking over her proposal, which makes her hope that he might go along with it. One movie wouldn't hurt, and she has her license so she could drive herself. He seems to be considering that factor, too, because a second later he is reaching into his pocket to pull out the car keys for his 1963 red Ford Mustang.

"If I see even a scratch on that car, I'll skin you." He tosses her the keys, which she catches with ease. "You need any money?" Lily does chores around the house, so that's typically how she earns all of her money.

"No, I should have enough. Thank you!" She beams at her father, before pretty much bolting out of the house and into the driveway where the car is parked. It's nice, and it still looks like new because her father always makes sure to take care of things like that. Appearances are everything.

Her dad promised her that he would get her a car eventually. She's seventeen now, and in December she's going to turn eighteen. Lily has been saving up her allowance for over a year now, but she only has about one fifty, and while that is a lot of money it isn't really enough for her to get her own car. A cheap one, probably, but it would likely need to be fixed up a lot before she can even begin driving it.

When she arrives to the drive-in she finds it full of people. Instead of parking her car in front of the movie screen like a lot of the others, she pulls it off elsewhere. Lily would much rather sit in one of the seat than sit in the car alone. It's not like she's like the other people here who have dates or friends with her. Hell, Lily isn't even allowed to date boys until she turns eighteen according to her father's rules.

Once she has paid for her ticket and entered the drive-in she can see that it's pretty packed. Well, the parking area for the cars is, the stands are fairly empty. There several young couples holding hands or making out, and then off in the corner there is a group of five or six boys joking around, being loud. The film hasn't started yet, so Lily takes a spot that's a decent way away from the rest of them.

The movie is called The Sound of Music. It actually came out a little while ago, but the sign outside said that they were bringing it back. She never got to see if because she was so busy with school and hanging around with Missy before moving. It's supposed to be really good, but it's a musical and she can't say that she's really fond of musicals. But, as long as it gets her away from the new house for a while, she doesn't mind.

Just as the movie starts, someone plops down into the seat next to her.

"What's a pretty lil' thing like you doing all on her lonesome?" Lily trails her eyes to the boy now sitting next her. He has a mischievous smile on his face, dark hair and matching brown eyes. He looks like he might be charming, if he weren't acting so cocky.

"Watching a movie." Lily crosses her arms over her chest, trying to ignore him. He doesn't seem to like that.

"I could show ya something better than this movie." He moves closer, but she doesn't push him away or tell him to stop. Instead, she continues to act as if he isn't there. Ignore them long enough, and they'll go away.

"So this is where you went." Suddenly, there are more footsteps following the voice of another young man. Another boy jumps over the seat to her right, sitting down and draping his arm across her shoulders. "Sorry princess, is this guy bothering you?" This one has a large, happy-go-lucky grin on his face. His eyes are green, but they're so light that they almost look gray. His hair is dark, and instead of being wild and unkempt like the other boy, his is slicked back with grease.

"Yes." Lily answers, shrugging off his arm. This seems to hurt his feelings.

"Y'all really can't pick up chicks, can you?" Another voice from behind her laughs, but she can't see him that well. She doesn't try to, either. They'll go away eventually.

"Wasn't trying to pick her up, just tryna get Dally to leave her alone." The one with the Mickey Mouse shirt wraps his arm around her again, and she shrugs it off again. _Persistent one, isn't he?_

"I think she likes me, dontcha?" Dally brings his hand up to cup her chin, turning her head so she has to look at him. Those dark eyes are teasing, glinting with dangerous passions that she hasn't even begun to understand.

"Not really." She doesn't move away though, she stares right into those eyes until the arm is back around her shoulders, tugging her away from the boy.

"See? She doesn't like ya, Dal. She likes me." This one sounds proud of himself. She shrugs off the arm for the third time.

"How 'bout neither of you?" Lily suggests, though she has the smallest smile on her face. The boy to her right starts to laugh, but Dally doesn't look amused by this.

"Soc's are all the same, man, what a waste of time..." He grumbles to himself.

"Hey, what's your name?" The other boy nudges her shoulder once he's finished laughing.

"Lily. You?"

"Name's Two-Bit. That's Dally, and the two apes behind us are Soda and Steve."

"Who're you callin' an ape?" The boy with short, torn up sleeves grabs ahold of Two-Bit. His nametag says 'Steve', so she can only assume that the handsome boy next to him is Soda.

"Two-Bit? Soda? Are those your real names."

"Yeah."

"Nope." Two-Bit gives her another grin, managing to wrestle Steve over the seats.

"Hey, you kids! Cool it or I'll kick ya out!" One of the attendants yells from down below, making her sink down into her seat in embarrassment. Of course she would end up getting lumped in with the small group of rowdy teens.

"He won't do it." Dally grumbles under his breath. "He's just hacked up 'cause he can't prove we didn't pay our way in." Then, Dally's eyes go back to Lily. "You ain't movin' yet. Thought you would try to run by now." The other boys had noticed this as well. Actually, Two-Bit was the first to notice when he saw her crack a little smile before, and that's why he asked her name. She's not scared, she isn't even fighting them or telling them to go away.

"It's 'cause she digs us." Two-Bit sits back up again, but this time just settles into his seat. He doesn't make a move to wrap his arm around her shoulders, not yet anyways. He would try again if she's still here in an hour.

"Really?" Dally's hand is on her leg, but she just nudges it right off. "Don't seem like she digs us that much." Dally looks back up at the screen just about the moment that the blonde broad starts singing. He scrunches up his face in disgust. "A musical. I'm gonna cut out, this isn't my scene." He gets up, standing in the way of a couple that immediately starts complaining and telling him to move out of the way. He flips them off, standing there a moment longer to look down at Lily. "See ya around, babe." And with that, he leaves.

Soda jumps up to the seat next to her once he does, and then Steve moves next to him. Lily can tell that the boys probably don't plan on leaving, and neither does she. While Lily hates confrontations, she also doesn't like just giving up. _Don't show those boys up in Tulsa that you're weak, girly. Keep it cool._ That's what Missy told her before she left, and that's what she plans on doing.

Halfway through the film, Two-Bit puts his arm around her shoulders again. This time, before she shrugs it off, she speaks up.

"You never give up, do you?" She asks, though she has an amused smile gracing her lips.

"Nope!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I just got bored, started writing, and then this came out. So, yeah.**


End file.
